Surprises
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follows "Bad Timing". Apparently Harry had some latent creature genes or something and he had gone into heat and well, he had no idea what Charlie was going to think of this news. Mpreg, vomiting and smut...


**Surprises **

Harry sat staring at the parchment in his hand.

Apparently, he had some latent creature genes or something and he had gone into heat and, well, he had no idea what Charlie was going to think of this news.

Suddenly the desperation he had felt a few months ago made sense.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of; he dropped his head onto the table a few times before getting some ice cream.

Charlie found him a few hours later, asleep on the couch with an almost empty carton of chocolate mint ice cream. He gave a soft smile as he sat on the table in front of Harry.

'Harry,' he whispered softly, brushing away the hair that was in Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't move, or make a noise.

'Harry,' he tried again a little louder, causing the younger man to moan and shift but not wake up.

'Harry,' he called in a sing song sort of way, Harry batted at the annoying hand.

'DRAGON!' he shouted, hoping he sounded more panicked than amused.

In one fluid move Harry shot up, rolled off the couch and under the coffee table, curling into a ball. It had taken a moment for his sleep-fogged mind to process that someone was laughing.

He peered out from under the table and found Charlie laughing softly.

'You're a jerk,' he stated as he uncurled himself from under the table.

'I tried to gentle way but you were dead to the world,' Charlie stated. Harry dropped onto the couch in a magnificent pout. All big, hurt eyes and tremble-y bottom lip, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Charlie was on his knees in front of his younger lover.

'Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that and I'm a giant poopyhead but I love you, so much Harry,' he said, his sincerity and honesty shiny in his cerulean blues.

'Just don't do it again,' Harry pouted.

Charlie kissed him, softly but passionately, 'I promise, I won't ever be a poopyhead again,' he said, pulling away reluctantly, while his hands absently stroked Harry's thighs.

'You better not be,' Harry stated, still sort of in pout mode. He hoped he wouldn't be like this for the rest of it.

'So why are you home so early anyway? Are you okay? Did something happen?' He asked, his concern growing with each question, his voice rising an octave or two.

'I vomited on Snape,' Harry replied, with a straight face and without remorse or embarrassment.

Charlie stared at Harry for a moment in horror, wondering just how the young man was still alive, then he started laughing. Soft, muffled giggles before finally exploding into guffaws as Harry played with ice cream disguised as soup.

'You vomited on Snape?' he finally repeated through his chuckles.

'I don't know what he was expecting when he told me to eviscerate the six snakes he had hanging in his lab,' Harry replied, almost offhandedly. It was a well known fact that Harry could tolerate just about anything, one of the requirements for becoming a Potions Master. However, it was also a well known fact that Harry had a soft spot for the reptile. A very soft spot.

He was more squeamish when he had to watch someone dissect a snake than when he had watched that one autopsy on a human, another requirement for his Mastery. In fact he had been one of the few that had volunteered to poke around inside said body.

'So why are you home then?' Charlie asked in confusion. Malfoy regularly regurgitated his food and he was never sent home. He was given a stomach calming draught and told to put on his big girl panties and toughen up.

'Because when I had the stomach calmer I vomited on Draco,' Harry replied, with a little fond smile of remembrance.

As amused as Charlie was with Harry vomiting on people, he was still concerned about his lover, 'Yes, but why are you home 'Ry?' he asked.

'Well after Draco, Snape dragged me up to Poppy and she ran several tests,' he replied as he began to fidget and worry the sleeve of his shirt, 'I'm...' he stared, he didn't think he could say it. He summoned the parchment that had been on the table behind them, and handed it to the confused redhead.

He glanced at Harry before unfolding the parchment and reading.

He could only gape at Harry in stunned silence.

Charlie had to read the parchment again.

Then he had to read it again.

All the blood drained from his face and he swayed, even though he was kneeling.

'Charlie?' Harry asked in concern, gently cupping the slightly older man's cheek.

'Oh, oh, no,' he said softly in disbelief, staring past Harry.

'You don't want kids?' Harry asked, eyes brimming with tears and a hand going to his stomach.

'I do, I'm ecstatic,' he replied, monotonously.

'You have a funny way of showing it,' Harry mumbled.

'I'm terrified of what my mother is going to do to me when she finds out we're having a baby and we aren't married,' Charlie continued, the terror mounting in his voice.

Harry stared at Charlie with something akin to a raging fury, 'Charles Fabien Weasley, if this is your idea of a proposal then let me be the first to tell you that it's the worst proposal in the history of marriage proposals!' he stated, his speech starting out flat and raising in volume.

Before Charlie could redeem himself or the situation, Harry pushed him away and stormed into their bedroom.

Charlie sat for a moment before the door opened again and a pillow and blanket landed in a heap in the middle of the floor.

'Crap.'

With a sigh, Charlie heaved himself up from the floor and headed into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich before he hunkered down on the couch that was just a little too short.

**xXx**

The next morning Harry stumbled into the kitchen to find Charlie covered in a white powder, which was probably flour, if the bowl of lumpy goo was anything to go by.

He watched the redhead as he fumbled, mumbled and cursed his way around the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked in amused curiosity from where he leaned against the door frame.

Charlie "eeped" as he spun around welding a wire whisk and another bowl of the lumpy goo. He was wearing a pink and purple stripped apron over a pair of blue sleep pants.

'Harry!' he announced unnecessarily, his voice reaching a pitch it hadn't reached since he'd gone through puberty.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow in expectation.

The goo in bowl gargled and spit up over Charlie and the redhead scowled at it before throwing it, the bowl and the whisk, in the garbage with a growled, 'fine, be that way!'

Charlie pulled off the apron and slammed it, as much as one can "slam" an apron, onto the table before dropping into one of the chairs.

'I was trying to make you breakfast, pancakes with chocolate chips in them, I've done it before a hundred times, but nothing seemed to work this time. I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed, apologize for yesterday and maybe have a chance at a decent proposal,' he stated, very close to frustrated tears. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. He dropped his head onto the bunched up apron.

Harry picked his way through the minefield that had become their kitchen and slid his arms around the moping redhead from behind.

'I'm sorry, too, I overreacted yesterday,' he said softly, kissing the side of Charlie's neck.

'But you're pregnant, you're supposed to overreact to things,' Charlie muttered without thinking.

Harry chuckled softly, he rubbed Charlie's chest, 'you're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning,' he said, tugging on the ring in Charlie's left nipple.

Suddenly Charlie sat up and pulled Harry onto his lap.

'You're pregnant,' he stated in wonder.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything since it was sort of hard to talk when someone else's tongue was trying to map out your mouth.

Charlie stood, hoisting his slightly smaller partner up by his arse so Harry could wrap his legs around the redhead.

'You're pregnant,' Charlie said again, his eyes widening in surprise, though the awe was still in his voice.

'You keep saying that like you think it'll change something,' Harry said softly.

Charlie kicked open the door to their bedroom, 'I wouldn't change it for anything in the world,' he said, laying Harry on the bed as gently as he could, like he was a fragile piece of art or easily breakable.

He kissed Harry softly, pouring everything he felt for the younger man into the kiss, and Harry pulled Charlie closer, wanting to be a part of the other man.

'I love you, Harry,' he began as he left a trail of kisses along his throat.

'I love you more than I ever thought I could love something that wasn't dragon related,' his hands slid up Harry's thin t-shirt, pulling it over his head, leaving the already dishevelled hair even more so.

'I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone who wasn't related to me,' he kissed and licked his way to first one nipple then the other, 'though some days I wonder about my brothers,' he added, nipping at a nipple.

Harry arched up, giving a low keening.

'I love you more than life itself,' he trailed down to Harry's belly button.

'I love you,' he said feathering kisses on the still flat stomach.

'I love you,' he splayed a hand over where he'd been lavishing attention.

'I love you,' he closed his eyes and simply lay with his ear pressed to Harry's belly.

Harry hadn't been sure who Charlie had been talking with, but he knew now that it had been both of them. He ran hand through Charlie's hair, 'hey,' he said with a gentle tug.

Charlie looked up at Harry, and the brunet was surprised to see tears in the redhead's eyes.

'Hey,' he said, softly admonishing the redhead, 'no tears,' he gently wiped away a stray tear.

Charlie kissed the thumb, before kissing Harry.

'I love you more than I ever thought possible,' he stated as he covered Harry like a blanket, being careful not to put any weight on Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around Charlie, bringing their half hard erections together.

'Please Char,' Harry begged, causing the other man to moan, the friction playing a small role in that too.

Charlie kissed his way back down Harry's chest, 'you might want to cover your ears and your eyes, little one,' he whispered over dramatically to Harry's stomach, causing the other man to laugh.

'I don't think his arms are long enough,' Harry offered.

'Well then I guess he has to hum,' Charlie replied, hooking his thumbs into Harry's sleep pants and gently pulling them down to free Harry's erection. He pulled them off completely and tossed them to the floor.

He took a moment to admire Harry, much like he did every time they managed to make it to the bed.

'Beautiful,' Charlie murmured with a quick kiss to Harry's lips before he moved down to his prize.

Charlie loved it when Harry went down on him, but he loved going down on Harry more. He loved tasting the younger man, loved making him squirm.

He kissed the tip before licking it, only to suddenly swallow it in down to the root.

Harry moaned as he clutched at the sheets and tried to keep from bucking his hips.

Charlie tongued the slit, and ever so gently scrapped his teeth along the underside, nipping at the head; it didn't take long before Harry was exploding down Charlie's throat.

The redhead licked and suckled at Harry's cock as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry lay in a boneless heap, and watched with hooded eyes as Charlie pulled away from Harry to pull off his own sleep pants. He bent his knees so his feet were flat on the bed, giving Charlie a full view of everything.

Charlie had to give his balls a gentle tug so not to end this too soon.

'So beautiful,' he murmured as he ran fingers over Harry's puckered entrance, he muttered a lubrication charm causing Harry to moan.

'Please Char,' he pleaded, wanting the other man inside him.

Charlie slid two fingers into Harry's grasping channel and both men groaned, Charlie at how tight Harry still was and Harry at finally having something in him.

Charlie gently began to stretched Harry, quickly adding a third finger, 'Char, please, I need you,' Harry pleaded, one hand gripping tightly to Charlie's arm; the other he was using as leverage as he tried to impale himself on those long digits inside him.

Harry keened as Charlie pulled his fingers away. Charlie amazed at Harry's cock, which was already hard again and leaking onto Harry's stomach.

'So needy,' he teased before he draped himself over Harry, rubbing himself along Harry's crease and over his hole, 'you're such a slut,' he grinned.

Harry pouted adorably, 'you're a slut too,' he retorted, causing Charlie to chuckle.

'Only when it comes to you,' Charlie replied, before taking Harry's mouth in a heated kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. As Harry was distracted, Charlie pushed into Harry, who cried out but grabbed at Charlie's arse to pull him further.

The pair lay panting, Charlie buried in Harry's shoulder, both relishing the feel of the other. Harry loving how Charlie filled him and stretched him, Charlie loving how Harry's tight channel squeezed him, practically massaging his cock.

'Move, Balaur,' Harry commanded after he'd begun to rock under Charlie.

'Comoară,' Charlie breathed, as he pulled out, only to stop, keeping just the head of his cock in Harry.

Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Charlie, one around his hips, the other around a thigh, so he could try and pull Charlie into him. Charlie however wasn't having any of that it seemed.

'Balaur, please,' he pleaded, his hands roaming over any part of Charlie he could reach.

Charlie kissed Harry softly, 'patience, Comoară,' he said as he caught something in his now free hand.

'Everything sort of got bollixed up yesterday, and that was mostly my fault, and I had planned on asking this long before you vomited on Snape and Malfoy, so,' he thrust into Harry, who had no idea how Charlie could be so coherent when he had his cock in Harry's arse; he wasn't normally this into talking.

'Gah,' Harry blurted at the sudden, but welcomed intrusion.

'With my cock firmly lodge in your arse, I, Charles Fabien Weasley, hereby request your hand, Harry James Potter, in marriage, what say you?' he asked, all too formally, as he presented a stunning ring nestled in a little black velvet box to Harry.

Stupid rituals.

Charlie rocked his hips, brushing over Harry's prostate, rendering Harry incoherent.

Harry, in a move that surprised Charlie, rolled them over so that he sat on Charlie's cock, taking it in deeper. Harry sat on Charlie's cock for a minute, panting and rhythmically clinching at Charlie's cock.

'With your cock firmly lodged in my arse, I, Harry James Potter, hereby acknowledge,' he slowly lifted himself off Charlie's cock, 'and accept your request for marriage,' he finished as he practically slammed himself down onto Charlie's cock.

Harry settled onto Charlie's lap as the redhead gently kissed each finger of Harry's left hand, saving his ring finger for last.

'With this ring I pledge myself to you and only you,' he said sliding the ring onto Harry's finger.

Harry leaned down to kiss Charlie, it was, all things considered, relatively chaste, as far as kisses went, then he smirked, 'prove it,' he challenged.

Charlie gave what could only be described as a battle cry before flipping them over and thrusting into Harry, brushing his prostate or hitting it on every stroke.

He didn't last as long as he had hoped, he never could with Harry and soon Charlie gave a cry as he exploded into Harry, who gave his own cry as he coated them both in his second release.

Before burying himself in Harry's throat, Charlie rolled them so that they were on their sides. Harry moaned in disappointment as Charlie slipped out of him, but Charlie made Harry roll over so he could spoon behind the brunet, 'leg up,' he commanded softly, lifting Harry's upper leg, he complied and was rewarded by Charlie sliding half hard cock into him again.

'I love you,' Harry murmured softly to Charlie, as he wriggled and nestled his arse against Charlie, whose cock gave a twitch.

'Honestly Charlie, don't you ever clean up in here,' Molly called from the kitchen, there was a clattering of dishes and before either of them could move, she was standing in the door way, 'really, Harry, I would've thought you would have been a better influence on him,' with an armful of clothing.

Charlie's hand snaked down to cover Harry's penis, but Molly didn't seem to notice as she cleaned up all the clothing that littered the floor.

'I've got the kitchen cleaning itself, I'll sort your clothing but I refuse to use that muggle machine you've got, you'll have to do it yourself,' she piled their whites and darks and colours together before straightening herself.

'Oh,' she said when she finally got sight of the pair. She went red from her neck to the tips of her ears, and Harry had even managed to pull a blanket over their bits.

'Hello Mum,' Harry greeted with a smile as sat up, careful of the blanket. Charlie, however, was trying to become one with the bed.

'Right then, I'll just be on my way, Charlie, you'll call me later,' she said as she hurried from the room.

Charlie waved a hand in acknowledgement, but didn't look up.

'Come on,' Harry swatted Charlie's arse, 'someone said something about breakfast,' he announced happily as he went to get some pants to wear.

'Make it yourself,' Charlie mumbled.

'You make it yourself,' Harry retorted as he hoisted a pile of laundry up.

Charlie peeked out from his fort and watched Harry with the sinfully low pants as he headed to do the laundry.

Charlie groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head.

_

* * *

So the pet names that Charlie and Harry use for each other are apparently Romanian. _Comoară _means treasure and _Balaur _means dragon._

_Don't forget to review! _ :-)


End file.
